En las Mazmorras
by Darythia
Summary: En medio de la batalla final entre Harry y Voldemort, uno de nuestros personajes favoritos se enfrenta a la mayor prueba de su vida y seguramente, a la más dolorosa. No os lo perdáis! HG/DM


**En las mazmorras**

Apenas entraba aire en sus pulmones, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma convulsiva, le costaba respirar, se asfixiaba. Apoyada contra un frío muro de piedra Hermione se permitió el lujo de descansar unos segundos, los suficientes como para poder seguir corriendo sin desfallecer. No recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba huyendo, no tenía varita con la que defenderse si quiera pero ya no le importaba, sólo había una idea en su cabeza, sobrevivir a toda costa.

En cada recodo giraba a la derecha siempre que le era posible, intentando hacer un mapa mental del camino que estaba siguiendo, no conocía aquella parte del castillo de Hogwarts. Tras dar varias vueltas tuvo que ahogar un gemido de desesperación cuando vio que la dirección que había tomado no tenía salida.

Volvía sobre sus pasos cuando le pareció ver, por el rabillo del ojo, una forma oscura arrastrándose a su espalda. Pronto se vio rodeaba por el poderoso cuerpo de un reptil, que ahora erguía su enorme cabeza amenazadoramente, mostrando su bífida lengua una y otra vez, parecía burlase de ella.

A medida que la serpiente profundizaba en su abrazo las piernas de Hermione empezaron a flaquear, ya no le quedaba aire y cayó al suelo. Si Nagini no cesaba en su empeño pronto su cuerpo acabaría rompiéndose, estrangulado dolorosamente. Entonces, como si alguien hubiese sentido compasión por ella perdió el conocimiento.

- Granger… -una voz lejana resonó en su cabeza. Alguien la estaba llamando repetidas veces, podía oírlo. Entonces sitió la presión de unos labios sobre los suyos y el aire entrando a borbotones. Sus ojos se abrieron y una tos incontrolable la atenazo momentáneamente. Estaba viva.

Débil y torturada, al tratar de incorporarse sintió una punzada en la espina dorsal que la hizo doblarse sobre sí misma. Aguantó la respiración y contó hasta diez conteniendo el dolor. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, el recuerdo de Nagini y lo sucedido antes de caer inconciente volvieron a su mente de golpe.

La adrenalina salió disparada por sus venas, se levantó del suelo rápidamente y retrocedió hasta la pared de su izquierda mirando en todas direcciones con el corazón golpeándole el pecho. El suelo estaba lleno de sangre y vísceras, aunque no había ni rastro de la serpiente; y la pared en la que se apoyaba tenía una gran mancha de humo, seguramente los restos de un hechizo.

Alguien le había salvado la vida pero no había tenido el valor de esperarla, sacarla de allí, devolverla con sus amigos, con él… Donde quiera que estuviesen. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y la mano con que solía sujetar la varita se crispó involuntariamente. ¿¡Por cuánto tiempo más tendría que andar sola!?

Todo su coraje, su fuerza de voluntad y la entereza que siempre le habían acompañado cuando se enfrentaba a situaciones difíciles la abandonaron. Encerró su rostro entre sus manos y se echó a llorar. Descargó en sus lágrimas toda la angustia, el miedo y el dolor que sentía. Pero sobre todo esa sensación de impotencia que la oprimía desde que se vio relegada a esconderse en lo más profundo del castillo, separada de aquellos a quienes amaba y de todo lo que había prometido defender.

Hermione irguió la cabeza y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, esta vez rabiosa.

Minutos después hallaría una varita, prácticamente oculta por las manchas de sangre que la cubrían. El hallazgo la reconfortó, devolviéndole algo de seguridad en sí misma.

No muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba, un joven de tez pálida y hermosos ojos grises, profundos e intensos, se arrastraba quejumbrosamente pegado a una enmohecida pared, rodeado de una oscuridad absoluta. Sin embargo sabía por donde iba, no en vano había pasado seis años viviendo bajo aquellos muros cuando todavía estudiaba en Howargts. Su sala común estaba en las mazmorras, justo donde él se encontraba.

Enojado consigo mismo no se perdonaba el haber perdido su varita tras luchar con Nagini, el recuerdo hizo que se estremeciera… Aunque pensándolo fríamente ya poco importaba dada las circunstancias. Un reguero de sangre comenzaba a empapar su pierna. Tenía el brazo derecho encogido contra el costado tratando de disminuir la hemorragia en una de sus heridas, pero eran tantas…

Quería alejarse todo lo posible de Hermione, aunque le doliera el alma. Ella era lo más importante en su vida, su único amor, y por eso precisamente, la había dejado sola.

Pronto empezó a costarle caminar y su mente se enturbió. No quería desmayarse, no debía, no tan cerca. Sabía que si ella le encontraba se quedaría a su lado, inútilmente hasta el final. Lo que podía significar su perdición si los mortífagos la encontraban. Para entonces él ya no estaría allí y no podría protegerla…

_La halló tendida en el suelo, con sus miembros laxos y la cabeza ladeada, parecía muerta y eso le aterró, paralizándole de primeras. La mascota de Lord Voldemort había tenido tiempo de reducir a su víctima y luego, lentamente, había desencajado sus mandíbulas ampliando considerablemente la capacidad de su boca. En aquel instante engullía las piernas de Hermione con la clara intención de devorarla entera. Era una escena del todo repugnante y cuando por fin Draco reaccionó, se abalanzó sobre la serpiente con toda la furia e ímpetu de que fue capaz. Levantó su varita, su única arma, y la hincó profundamente en el cuerpo de la serpiente repetidas veces, rasgando su escamosa piel sin contemplaciones, con auténtica saña._

_La respuesta de Nagini no se hizo esperar, aun con las piernas de la joven en su boca, se removió violentamente zarandeándola de un lado a otro hasta que se libró de Hermione. Draco, que ya se había incorporado, aprovechó ese instante para darle una patada en la cabeza, aturdiéndola. Luego con un giro de muñeca le lanzó un hechizo explosivo que pese a herirla gravemente no la amedrentó. _

_El ataque de la serpiente fue rápido pero asombrosamente logró esquivarlo echándose a un lado. Desesperado se alejó unos metros para que aquella no pudiese rodearle y esta vez, a sabiendas de que no tendría muchas más posibilidades, le lanzó varias Maldiciónes Cruciatus que le impactaron de lleno. _

_La serpiente se retorció y siseó furiosa, pero era evidente que estaba muy débil, su sangre había formado un charco bajo su cuerpo. Al poco tiempo ésta dejó de moverse. El corazón del chico latía con fuerza, estaba teniendo mucha suerte. Despacio y con la varita en alto se aproximó a Nagini dispuesto a terminar con ella definitivamente. _

_El primer mordisco fue tan veloz que no lo vio venir, una fuerte dentellada en el brazo hizo que soltara su varita, ya irrecuperable, y la sucesión de mordiscos que vinieron después le dejaron en el suelo mortalmente herido. Él no lo sabía pero Nagini estaba ahora poseída por el Señor Tenebroso, quien sintiendo que agonizaba había acudido a ella mentalmente, reanimándola. _

_Después de estar unos segundos recreándose en su obra, la amiga del indeseable Potter y el hijo traidor de Lucius prácticamente muertos, Nagini se fue tan silenciosa como había aparecido, dejando a su paso un rastro de sangre. _

_Draco intentó levantarse pero la pierna herida no le respondió y tuvo que apoyar la mano en el suelo para no caerse, recuperó el equilibrio ahogando un grito de dolor. Caminó hasta Hermione anhelante, temiendo haberla perdido. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas, las besó repetidas veces, le acarició el pelo y la llamó por su apellido, como solía hacer cuando se enfadaban, pero nada cambió. Desesperado buscó a tientas su varita pero no la encontraba y el esfuerzo agotó considerablemente las pocas fuerzas que aun tenía. _

_Al fin rendido regresó junto a Hermione e inclinando el rostro sobre ella la volvió a llamar sacudiéndola ligeramente, nada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió lágrimas surcándole las mejillas. Con la yema de sus dedos le acarició los labios y los besó a continuación, apasionadamente. Entonces se le ocurrió, que quizás… El joven tomó aire y uniendo sus labios de nuevo le entregó todo su aliento, varias veces, hasta que ella despertó. _

_Draco tuvo que hacer valer toda su fuerza de voluntad para salir corriendo, para no dejar que le viera. Nunca pensó que tendría que separarse tan pronto de ella._

_Cada paso que daba en dirección contraria era una despedida.  
_

--

**Nota**: Draco y Hermione son mi pareja favorita. Pero no estaba preparada para escribir nada demasiado largo, de momento, y me salió esto. No vi necesario explicar cómo terminó Draco enamorado de Hermione, ni cómo se pasó al otro bando... Sencillamente ocurrió! Además estoy segura de que ya habrán leído muchísimos fics de esta pareja como para hacerse una idea de cómo pudo darse el cambio :P

Os explico aquí que están en medio de la batalla final, entre la Orden y los Mortífagos o mejor dicho, entre Harry y Voldemort. Todo ocurre en Hogwarts, porque no creo que exista mejor lugar que ese, y por otro lado, ya han pasado un par de años desde que dejaron el colegio.

En algún momento durante la lucha Hermione se vio obligada a huir y terminó perdiéndose en el interior del castillo, perseguida por muchos enemigos. Y para colmo no lleva la varita consigo :s Qué torpe!

Y nada, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen algunos reviews!

Este es mi segundo fanfic


End file.
